Platinum Big Brother 2
Platinum Big Brother 2 is the second season of the Platinum Big Brother series which was introduced to tengaged towards the end of July 2013. The season is set to last 24 days and it was announced that 13 houseguests would be entering the house on September 3rd 2013, it was hinted during casting that this season would make the houseguests play the game totally different than before. The cast fot the second season is set to be released on Wednesday September 4th 2013, Hours after the 'Pass Into The House' poll is closed and verified. The premier of the season will then take place 24 hours later on Thursday September 5th at 5 Eastern Standard Time. Production and casting After the success of the debut season, the producers announced with much pleasure that the series will be back with a new season just 1 week after the finale of season 1. Production started on season 2 between Laurenjade121 and Guess_Who towards the end of August 2013. Applications opened for season 2 on August 28, 2013. With the first season to live up to, the second season casting process was to be more strict. The first part of the initial applications offocially close on September 2, 2013 and the second part of more in-depth questions was sent out privately with a 'Pass Into The House' also being sent out, the highest vote getter will get a guarenteed place in the Platinum Big Brother season 2 house. How to play The game generally works on a 2-day rotation, the live show, which includes an eviction, new head of household competition and nominations all on one day. The veto competition and veto meeting are then held the next day. This season saw a change to the times, and all competitions were held at 5 EST daily. The HoH must nominate two of their fellow houseguests for possible eviction. Then houseguets compete in the Power of Veto competition, where the winner get's a chance to veto one of the HoH's nominations, if they do the HoH myust name a replacement nominee, but cannot nominate the veto winner. All houseguests, apart from the nominees then vote to evict one of the nominees. (The HoH only votes in the event of a tie). The houseguest that receives the most votes to evict has to leave the house. From the final 9 onwards, evicted houseguests become part of the 'Big Brother Jury.' On finale night, the Jury of seven vote between the final 2 on who should be crowned the winner of Platinum Big Brother 1. At the final 3, the HoH is split into 3 parts to determine who the final HoH is. Securing themselves an automatic place in the final two. Twist of the season The twist for season two was revealed on premier night. This season was dubbed 'Redemption House' a spin on the survivor based twist 'redemption island' evicted houseguests would battle eachother to try and get back into the house and play the game as a re-instated houseguest. It wasn't revealed to the house when a houseguest would be re-entering the game. On Day 5, Andrea and Leslie battled for redemption with Leslie winning. On Day 7, Leslie and Callum battled for redemption with Callum winning. On Day 9, Callum and Joshua battled for redemption with Callum winning. On Day 11, Callum and AJ battled live for the final redemption. AJ won and returned to the house a fully pledged houseguest after being evicted the same night. This bought an end to the Redemption House twist. On Day 13, there was a "double eviction" night, where one weeks of Big Brother would be played in one hour. Houseguests On premier night, 13 houseguests entered the Platinum Big Brother house. The cast was revealed September 4th 2013 and the official houseguests signed contracts ready for their stay in the Platinum Big Brother house. All houseguests were new to Platinum Big Brother series. The houseguests entered the house on September 5th 2013. 'New Houseguests' Voting History